The Founder
General The Founder is one of few original surviving machines from the Hierarchy's invasion that wiped out Novus' creators. Using Novus' first artificial wormhole, the Founder, accompanied by a surveying party, arrived home to find it in ruins, his organic creators wiped out. Organizing the surviving machines and setting his sights on the Hierarchy, the Founder began the rebuilding of his machine race into what would ultimately become Novus, which literally means "those that follow" in their language. The Founder's highest priority is to avenge his creators and the other races the Hierarchy has eliminated, making him one-dimensional in purpose. He shows no desire to defend races threatened by the Hierarchy. Campaign The Founder is present in the Xbox 360 Tutorial and the entire Novus Campaign in a leadership role. Only in the final Novus mission is he accessible as a controllable hero. Unit The Founder is the Support hero for Novus, unlocked by the Flow Branch. He attacks ground in melee. Prowess Mode In this mode, The Founder has greater health and damage than in Performance Mode. His health regenerates in this form (2 + 1% per second). He can use Rebuild. His punches are strong against infantry, vehicles, structures, heroes, and Masari Dark Matter Armor. Stats Type: Small Hero Movement: Infantry Max. Speed: 1.6 Health: 1,100 Armor: Novus Hero Sight: 235 Crush Defense: 99 Crush Power: 6 Flow-capable: Yes Weaponry Type: Prowess Power Fists Range: 0-20 Damage: 45 Recharge: 1.0 seconds Performance Mode In this mode, The Founder sheds health to gain phenomenal speed and the ability to walk on water. Health does not regenerate in this form. He can use Network Tap. His punches are strong against infantry and light vehicles. Stats Type: Small Hero Movement: WaterWalker Max. Speed: 3.0 Health: 650 Armor: Novus Hero Sight: 180 Crush Defense: 99 Crush Power: 4 Flow-capable: Yes Weaponry Type: Performance Power Fists Range: 0-15 Damage: 30 Recharge: 1.0 seconds Production Method: Built by Command Core Prerequisites: Flow Branch Suite 2 Cost: 1,400 Time: 0:55 Pop: 6 Special Abilities Network Tap Effect: Gives The Founder the functionality of a Flow Conduit, but with no need to be powered and an immense connection range Cooldown: 0:35 (from end of the effect) Special: The effect ends if The Founder moves or changes to Prowess Mode Performance Mode/Prowess Mode Effect: Toggles between modes Cooldown: 0:10 Rebuild Effect: Loses 20% health to turn each nearby resource pile into an Ohm Robot but no matter the amount of resource it always stays as 1 bot Cooldown: 0:28 Special: Must have at least 1 pop available; this ability will not create units beyond the pop cap Upgrades Power Efficiency Effect: Transmission range increases by 75% Method: Research Flow Branch Suite 3 Unit Quotes Some quotes may not be used ingame. - Intelligent, but not artificial. - What is your contingency? - Contemplating victory. - Superior creation at your service. - I am the origin. - Precision annihilation. - They are out of their boundary. - Engaging area. - They have tread on my domain. - I will refresh their memory core. - He has been singled out. - Termination has been ordered. - Oblivion will have them. - I like these odds. - Compensation for their crimes. - A better location. - Investigating. - Calculating. - Movement initiated. - That location is acceptable. - With haste. - Altering path. - With singular focus. - Directive established. - Yes. - The way is open! - Come to me. - I will stand in the gap. - I am here for you. - Change is inevitable. - I must become . . . what I became. - What I have been, I am. - Reformatting. - This matter is between you and me. - I have need of you. - Take this gift, and be grateful. - This is the promise of rebirth fulfilled. - There is no disgrace in recognizing a necessity. - We will fight again. - We retreat . . . for now. - We are leaving this place. Prepare accordingly. - Requesting transport. - There is a fault in my logic core. - I am not operating at peak efficiency. - Further damage will degrade my lifespan. - My systems are reaching critical mass . . . - My program is experiencing a catastrophic failure. - I fear my own destruction is imminent! Tips -'Rebuild' is inefficient for creating an army, since most piles are worth more than the 100 cost of an Ohm Robot. It is, however, very efficient for destroying resources on the opponent's side of the map. The effectiveness of this can vary greatly, being useless if fighting a Masari opponent, or crippling to a Hierarchy player if you remove his "insta-grabs" (light posts, crates, etc) -When combined with a Flow Conduit network near an opponents base, Network Tap allows for an army (even vehicles wih Flow 3 researched) to be transported next to or even inside an opponents base. Consider Vertigo as an ideal means to sneak The Founder in. Category:Novus Units Category:Novus Heroes Category:Characters